I'll Always Remember You
by therealrefusal
Summary: "You're my best friend, too and I love you, Macy."  "I love you too, Nick."  "Don't forget me, Nick!" she said as she clutched to him with all her might.  "I promise I will never forget you!" he said holding her.JONAS one-shot. Read and REVIEW!


I'll Always Remember You

It was very many years ago when Macy had first met Nick.

"Mom, can we go to the pond? I wanna skip rocks." A 5-year-old Nick asked his mother. His brothers were with their dad.

"Sure sweetie. But we can't stay very long. You need to get plenty of sleep for your first day of school." She told her son.

"Mommy, don't forget the bread." 5-year-old Macy told her mom. "The fish get very hungry."

"I won't. I promise." Mrs. Misa smiled at her daughter. Even at five years, Macy was very thoughtful of others.  
>-<p>

Nick bolted out of the car and began to inspect the ground for acceptable rocks. That was Nick's personality. He had to make sure every thing was perfect. Every rock that was not the right size, shape, and color, was tossed to the side. That was how Nick treated everything in his life. That very trait would stick with him his whole life. After finding several rocks that were adequate, he made his way over to the side of the pond. His mother stood closely, her youngest child was dear to her. Nick worked on his tossing technique until he had to a certain science. His father had pounded the "practice makes perfect" method into his sons. Everything Nick did revolved around that saying. Nick picked up another rock when _she_ caught his eye.

Macy looked in the small pail she was carrying. She had just seen a big catfish that would need a large piece of bread. She inspected for a long time. It had to be just right. She decided that she loved the fish and had named it Steve.

"Hey Steve! I got a nice little meal for you." She said as she tossed in some food.

That was Macy for you. She was one of those people that quickly were emotionally attached. She cared about others and all she wanted was to help. When something piqued her interest, she almost became obsessed. She was very lovable, very charming, very innocent, and often too trusting.

"Hi!" a voice called. Macy spun around to see a very small boy waving at her. His hair was dark like hers and very curly.

"Hi!" she answered back. "My name is Mackayla Elizabeth Misa! But Macy for short."

"I'm Nicholas Jerry Lucas! But Nick for short."

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He scrutinized her. He liked the way she looked. She was a little smaller than him and she had very pretty hair. It looked quite like chocolate. He liked chocolate.

"I'm skipping rocks. What about you?"

"I'm feeding the fish. Do you wanna help?"

"Sure, but only if you skip some rocks first." He told her. She nodded her hear quickly and dropped her bucket.

"And you move your wrist like this!" Nick said showing his new friend how to throw the stone properly. Macy was all to willing to try. Nick was impressed with her skills. She copied his moves exactly the way he had taught her. They skipped the rocks for a long time, both giggling and giving each other high-fives.

"I want to feed some fish now." Nick announced. Macy gave him half the contents in her bucket and they had a great time. Macy had pointed out Steve, and Nick decided that Macy was his new best friend. Every time a fish had gulped up a piece of bread, they both squealed in delight. When all the food was gone, they sat and held hands and talked about how they were scared to go to kindergarten.

"Nick?"

"Yes."

"Will we get to play together again?"

"Of course, silly."

"Good. We should play together everyday because you're my best friend."

"You're my best friend, too and I love you, Macy."

"I love you too, Nick."

"Come on Macy! Its time to go." Mrs. Misa called. Macy cried and hugged Nick.

"Don't forget me, Nick!" she said as she clutched to him with all her might.

"I promise I will never forget you!" he said hold her just as tightly.

"Let's go, Macy!" her mom called again. Macy let go of Nick and placed a blue hair clip in his hand. Nick gave her one of his tiny toy cars, also blue. She kissed him square on his mouth. Nick looked at her, the girl he fell in love with.

Throughout the years Nick kept the hair clip with him at all times. Every time he looked at it he remembered little Mackayla. He really did love her and he desperately wanted to see her again. Whenever he visited that pond, he secretly hoped that he would bump into her. He imagined how she must look. She was a beautiful child so she must be breathtaking as a 16-year-old girl. Every time he blew out the candles on the cake, saw the time was 11:11, or threw a coin in a fountain he made the same wish. _I wish I could see her again_. It was truly what he long for. To be reunited with the girl he was sure he belonged with. Sure he had other girlfriends. There was Hannah Montana, the popstar. Alex Russo, the girl with the attitude. Penny Charles, the girl with the angelic persona. There was Maria, the pizza girl. Nevertheless, they were all crushes. Macy was more. Macy was his every thing.

Macy looked at the little blue car again. It was a miniature model of a corvette. Corvettes were her favorite kid of car. Blue was her favorite color. Since the pond trip, Macy had fashioned her life around that day. Every year, the day before school, she would go to the pond, skipping rocks and feeding fish, praying she would see him once more. It was almost as if she was trying to convince fate that she was devoted to the relationship that she and Nick _should_ have. So when she heard the band JONAS for the first time she became a fanatic. She went to every concert in her town. She would do anything to see him again, even act like a crazy fan. Why? Because she loved him, that's why.

Nick walked along the rocks at the pond. He, Joe, Kevin, and Stella were having a picnic since it was the last day of summer. He remembers the day he fell in love in this very spot. He sighed as he tossed some more rocks into the pond. All he wanted was his Macy.

Macy stepped out of her car; bucket in hand. She saw three teenagers by the grass. Unfortunately, they were not the one she was looking for. However, the two boys did share an uncanny resemblance to her Nick. She continued to walk along the water looking at her feet. She felt almost hopeless. She had been doing this same disappointing routine for eleven years now. Yet, she had never gotten results. She clutched the toy car, willing it to give her good luck. She carried on walking, but she wasn't paying attention. She walked right into another person.

"Sorry!" she said as she scrambled on the ground looking for the toy car that was knocked out of her grasp.

Nick looked at the girl on the ground. Her dark hair covered her face. Nevertheless, he noticed the tiny matchbox car that he hadn't seen for so many years.

"Macy?" he asked tentatively. _How does he know my name?_ She thought. She looked up and made eye contact with him. Eleven years since she saw those eyes.

"Nick?" she asked just as skeptically.

"Yes." He said simply. Her eyes grew wide as she jumped up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I've been looking for you all these years, Nick!" she cried. The tears rolled freely down her face. She found him. She finally found him! He embraced her. He vowed to never let her go.

"My wishes came true, Macy. I wished for you everyday." He confessed.

"I'm so glad you didn't forget me." She said.

"I promised that I wouldn't." he told her. Then they shared their second kiss. Over a decade had passed, but it did not change their love.

The end.

**I wrote this story because I saw two kids on a play date at the pond and it was adorable and I was inspired. Honestly this is probably the best material I have ever written. So read and review. Please review, it helps me sleep at night. Much love. **

** -Kemi**


End file.
